Deflection
The power to deflect forms of attack. Related to Power Reflection. Also Called * Devitation * Projectile Deflection * Reflection Capabilities The user is capable of deflecting attacks, normally projectiles or blunt force, away from themselves. While usually a defensive method, it can be utilized as offensive with efficient calculation. Associations * Defense Powers * Dermal Armor * Force-Field Generation * Molecular Combustion * Power Echo * Power Reflection * Reflection Manipulation * Reflective Exoskeleton * Reflective Immutability * Telekinesis * Telekinetic Teleportation * Vector Manipulation Limitations * May only be able to deflect projectiles with their hands. * May not work on attacks from behind if at a low level. Known Users Anime/Manga Film/Television Known Objects *Sword of Light (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mirror Shield (The Legend of Zelda) *The Mirror Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Wushu Helmet (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Mewtwo Reversal.gif|Mewtwo (Pokémon) deflects Gyarados' Hyper Beam. Mirror Shield.jpg|Link (The Legend of Zelda) can use the Mirror Shield to reflect attacks, magic, and light. File:Kuma_deflects.jpg|Kuma (One Piece) ate the Paw-Paw Fruit (Nikyu Nikyu no Mi) that allows him to deflect anything his paw pads touch. File:Nianzol_Weizol_Deflects_Attacks.png|Nianzol Weizol (Bleach) using The Wind to bend any and all attacks, thus shifting the directions of the enemies' blade stabs to harmlessly slide away, or even cause his victims to twist and split apart. Sonic_Generations_2014-11-1-0-0-46-83.png|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) using psychokinesis to reflect attacks. Guile_Hideout.png|Guile Hideout's sword, Instant, can deflect all physical and special attacks in an instant slash. File:Storm_Barricade.jpg|Kazejin using Storm Barricade to deflect and blow away attacks. Utah_of_the_Mirror.JPG|Yuta reflecting all special abilities back at his enemies. Dead Man's Volley.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda) is able to deflect projectiles such as energy blasts via a technique widely known as the "Dead Man's Volley." File:Zaku_Deflects_Kunai.png|Zaku (Naruto) increasing air pressure to 100% and reducing sound waves to 0% to create blunt air blasts that can deflect kunai. File:Uchiha_Return.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using Uchiha Return to absorb an attack with his gunbai and convert it into wind for deflection. Bijudama_flick.png|The Ten-Tails (Naruto) deflects Gyūki's Tailed Beast Ball with a single finger. WWjpg.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) deflecting. Shirley Adapt.png|"Shirley" (The Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour) manifests laser-deflecting bracelets via Reactive Adaptation. Omnimon Transcendent Sword.gif|Omnimon (Digimon) sending back the Diaboromon copies' Web Wreckers with a swing of his Transcendent Sword. Ki Blast Deflect.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball) deflects a barrage of Ki Blasts. File:Janemba's_Deflection_Portals.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball Z) opening portals in front of himself to redirect any incoming attacks. 636px-PrueDeviation2.jpg|Prue Halliwell (Charmed) deflects a energy beam. GW159H106.gif|Prue Halliwell deflecting Rodriguez's energy ball. Orbingafireball.gif|Paige Matthews (Charmed) orbing a fireball to deflect it. 358543448.gif|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) explodes a fireball in the air to deflect it. 6x13_empathy1.gif|Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) deflecting two fireballs via Empathy. DeflectionDeviation.gif|Vivian (Charmed) deflects a fireball back at Eames. Wushu Helmet.png|Wushu Helmet (Xiaolin Showdown) protect the user's head by deflect attacks. Vader Blaster.gif|Darth Vader (Star Wars) deflects blaster shots from Han Solo with his bare hands. Repeller suit.jpg|Using special ISO field generator rings, Repeller (Batman Beyond) possesses an impenetrable aura that allows him to deflect anything. MarioCapeSSB4.png|Mario (Super Mario/Super Smash Bros.) deflects an attack with his cape. SonicSwordofLight223.png|Sonic (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) using the Sword of Light to deflect Ixis Naugus' magical attacks. Natsu deflecting magical energy back at the soldiers.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) deflecting his opponents magical energy back at the Alvarez soldiers. Loki Fire Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Loki (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) was able to deflect every form of magic thrown at him. Heihachi_deflects_Missiles.gif|Heihachi Mashima (Tekken) deflects incoming missles with powerful punches and kicks. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Galleries